The Vampire Curse of the Sohmas
by Aki Tsukabe
Summary: A fic I wrote a LONG time back as a themed challenge for my friends on LJ! I wanted to share it because I loved the story. Elements of Fruits Basket and vampireness included, please read and review? First 5 chapters up! Crap title but bear with it, hai?
1. Chapter 1

**LJ R.L. Fics!**

Aa-chan's Story:-'The Vampire Curse of the Sohmas'

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own the fandom, sadly. This story is made up fiction.

Aa-chan (tolacharne) is a real person whom I've been given permission to use in my fic, so…(Of course I'm real, too, and so is my brother Zanza!)

**Header Summary:-** In an ideal world, I know my LJ friends outside of the world online…

We attend the same High Schools, see each other frequently and often have many exciting adventures with our various anime/manga fandoms! We are living in it! But we always pull through because we have each other! XD!

These fics are of our adventures together…

**So, who is it this time?** Aa-chan is! XD!

* * *

'**The Vampire Curse of the Sohmas'**(Part 01) 

"I'm…so late!" Akari yelled, her legs carrying her as fast as she could to school! Why, oh why had she stayed up all night studying for that History Test if she was going to miss it?!

The last bell had just gone and she'd only just made it! But now she'd missed Homeroom already and had to rush straight to lessons! **_Why?!_**

"Heya, Akari! Running late?" a loud voice caught her off guard, and she looked up in the direction of the second-floor window. Acharne smiled at her friend, worriedly.

Poor Akari was so red in the face and panting still. 'I bet she hasn't even had **_breakfast!_** She **_knows_** that's bad for her!' she thought, worriedly, calling down to her again.

"You better **_hurry!_** Mat-chan Sensei isn't gonna wait long!" she gestured discretely behind her. Akari could just hear the bustling and chatter of the class behind Acharne. She had to hurry!

"I'll stall him for you, okay?" Acharne winked down at her, then turned from the window. Akari smiled to herself. 'Good old Aa-chan! I can **_always_** count on you!'

* * *

"**_Phew!_** That was really close! Aa-chan, **_thank you!_**" Akari hugged her friend as they left the double lesson and proceeded to meet up with the others for break! Acharne smiled, shaking her head slightly. "**_Aw._** Don't worry about it, Akari." 

"Worry about what? What'd you do **_this_** time, Sis?"

"Oh, get lost Zanza! None of your beeswax!" Akari snapped at her younger brother. She knew he'd tease her about this all day if he found out! So he got up early for practice every morning and she couldn't! Big deal!

"Haah? What's **_your_** problem, woman?!" Zanza tapped his sister sharply on the head. "You mentally unstable or something? Why the temper?"

"Ah, she's always been like that." Another familiar voice laughed from behind them.

"Oh! Ginny! Riyuji-kun!" Acharne and Akari smiled at them both as they came up to the threesome.

"We thought you were going to **_find_** them, Zanza, not **_delay_** them." Ginny tutted at the guy.

Zanza snorted. "Not **_my_** fault she's in a mood!"

"Why, what's the problem?" Riyuji asked Akari, who was seething at her younger brother by now.

At Riyuji's question though, the girl turned a brilliant shade of magenta and began shaking her head violently, to reassure him! "N-Nothing is wrong, Riyuji-kun! Nothing at all!"

Raising an eyebrow, but choosing not to pursue it, Riyuji steered Zanza away from the girls so as to allow Ginny and Acharne some time together, without Akari getting embarrassed!

Sly as she was about such things **_and _**owing a lot to the fact that Akari was very easy to figure out, Ginny took the opportunity to tease her further.

Putting her arm around Acharne's waist, she whispered discretely, but still loud enough for Akari to hear, "Hmm, well **_that_** was awkward, ne?"

"**_Definitely._**" Acharne nodded, smiling, knowing what Ginny was up to.

Akari turned red again! "Wh-what…?" she spluttered, nervously.

Ginny grinned, then added, looking directly at her, "You have a thing for Riyuji doncha?"

Instantly Akari protested loudly in the kind of squeals a girl got when embarrassment and denial met as simultaneous emotions in a sentence!

"N-NO! No, no, **_no!_** Th-that's **_not_** it-! I-**_Aaaaaah!_**" Akari's sentence was cut off as her body buckled beneath her and she almost feel hurtling down the stairs from the people passing her in the corridor!

Someone caught her by the hand before she could fall and pulled her up against them.

'**Eh…?**' Akari wondered, trying to move away but because of the rush of students coming out of lessons, she couldn't move at all! Eventually, the crowd and noise subsided and she was let go.

A bored, yet still amused, familiar voice spoke as the person let her go. "You have gotta be the most clumsiest girl in existence."

"R-**_Robin?!_**" Akari looked up at him in surprise! What was he doing at **_school?!_** He hardly **_ever _**came! "Wh-what are you doing he-!"

"**_Akari! _**You **_okay?!_**" Acharne appeared at her side, checking to see if she was hurt at all.

Ginny greeted Robin, unfazed, "Howya?"

"Chea, I'm fine. You?" he smiled at her, patting Akari's head sharply, still holding her half to him.

"I'm okay." She replied. "Urm, Datsuku?"

"Yeah?"

"You can **let go** of her now, ya know." Ginny replied with a wink, nodding at the flustered Akari.

Robin smiled and gave her a squeeze for good measure, then let her go. Waving, he said "'Bye!" and left before they could say anything else!

"That guy is so weird." Acharne shook her head. "You **_sure_** you're okay, Akari?"

Akari nodded at her, her blush fading away now.

"Y-yes, he just surprised me a little that's all." She smiled at Acharne to reassure her.

'Actually, my ankle hurts, I think I twisted it.' She thought to herself. She tried not to wince, but Acharne noticed anyway and dragged her to the Nurses' Office!

"Jeez, don't try to **_hide_** it when you're hurt, okay?" Acharne tapped her on the head smartly, and she nodded.

"Thank you, Aa-chan." She smiled at her. "You're always taking take care of me."

"Someone has to." Acharne winked at her, smiling back. "Don't worry about it."

'Thank you.' Akari thought to herself as Acharne helped her up again. 'I'm so lucky to have you as my friend, Aa-chan…'

Glancing at her, she remembered the plan she and Ginny had made a few months in advance for the special day next week.

'I hope…she likes her present.' Akari thought to herself as she followed her out to finally go to Lunch.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N:-** Nice intro. chapter, I think! XD 

I hope **_you_** liked it, heh heh! Please review, even though nothing much really happened! -;

The point of this first one was to emphasise how kind and thoughtful you always are with me! I loves you, Aa-chan! XD

hugs

Stay tuned for the next one, okay?! XD


	2. Chapter 2

'**The Vampire Curse of the Sohmas.'** (Part 02) 

Akari was so excited! She couldn't wait for Acharne's Birthday; it was going to be great! She'd just gotten off the phone with her and had tried her hardest not to let anything slip, but it was hard considering her hyperness made even Acharne suspicious. But at the end, Acharne dropped it, thinking she'd get it out of her sooner or later.

'Ginny is a **_genius!_** I'm so glad she's helping me!' she thought as she got into bed after making some very successful banners for her icons on the computer. Tomorrow was Sunday, and that meant no school, and they had something very special planned for Acharne's special day! It was almost the Holidays anyway. They only had to go in for Monday now…

"Yo, Sis!" Zanza came in suddenly and dropped the phone in her lap. "You got a call." He announced and left. Akari shook her head, muttering to herself, "Don't guys have any **_shame?_**"

"Urr…define 'shame'?" Akari smiled and retorted with an "**_Oi!_**" at Riyuji's voice from the phone.

"What's up? It's pretty late, you know." She asked of him, sitting up now. She could hear him clicking and typing away on his own computer, and knew he was still working.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said matter-of-factly. "What time will you three be setting off? And where?"

"Eh…? Who, what? How'd **_you_** know?!" Akari exclaimed in shock!

"Well…I **_was_** the one who serviced the jeep, ya know." Riyuji told her calmly.

"EH?! **_Y-you_** did…?!"

"Uh-huh."

"...**_Whoa._** You're **_incredible_**, is there anything you **_can't _**do?"

"Not that I know of, and thanks I know I am." Riyuji smiled slightly, balancing the phone with his shoulder to his ear as he toned and shaded the icon he was working on.

Akari shook her head. "Ugh, **_you _**have no shame either, Riyuji-kun."

"I know that too. So? What time?"

"Uhm…at about 5 near the clearing of the woods! I can't **_wait_** for Aa-chan to see her present!"

Riyuji nodded, his hands now free. "Especially since you guys saved for ages to get it for her. Well done."

Akari blushed. She was glad he wasn't here in front of her. "Thank…you."

"You're welcome. And now I think I'll let you go, okay? I'm sure you wanna sleep. G'night, and see you tomorrow."

"Y-yes. Goodnight, Riyuji-kun." Akari murmured softly, turning off the phone. Sighing, she got back into her lying position and almost immediately drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Ginny yawned stretching her arms over her head, leaning against the sheet that was draped over the jeep. It really was a nice day. She smiled happily, closing her eyes against the warm rays of the sun. She **_loved_** this type of weather and they were going to have a great day too! 

"Morning, Ginny." Acharne greeted her as she walked up to the girl, tossing her hair off from her shoulders. Ginny smiled and greeted her, and then Akari arrived.

"Morning, guys!" she chirped. "Aa-chan are you ready for your present?" she asked of her. Acharne smiled at her. "Read as I'll ever be, Akari-chan. Shoot."

Ginny led them to the covered vehicle, and lifted it up with dramatic flair and Akari cried, "Surprise! And it's all **_yours_**, Aa-chan!"

Acharne gaped at the two. This...was **_hers?_** "Oh my God…Akari, Ginny," she hugged them both tightly. "Thanks **_so_** much! I absolutely love it, you don't know **_how_** long I've been bugging my folks for a car and now-! I get a jeep!!"

Akari and Ginny grinned, pleased with themselves. She liked it!

"That's not all, Acharne." Ginny patted the girl's shoulder gently. She glanced at her quizzically. Akari told her, "We're going on a drive and a picnic! It'll be a while until we see each other now, what with you going to Spain and all, so…let's have fun today together!"

Acharne nodded, bemused. How they'd found out about that trip she didn't know, but she was glad nonetheless. Especially since she could be with Akari and Ginny all day today.

She'd been trying to visit everyone at least once before the three-month long trip, so now on the last day of her stay in Tokyo until the Summer Break, she was able to spend it with them and that made her happy.

"Well then, let's **_go_**!" she called excitedly, climbing into the front of the jeep! She was determined to have a good time today! She would miss them so much over the break!

"Hold it." A voice called. "Aren't you _forgetting _something?"

"**_Ah!_** The map of the district! Thanks, Riyuji-kun!" Akari smiled, taking it from him. He'd just arrived, and just in time it seemed.

He waved them off. "Go, go. Have a good trip, guys."

"We will." Ginny smiled, already visualising the teashops they would find and visit. Acharne started the jeep and reversed them out of the clearing and onto the road. Akari looked out from the open back, waving to Riyuji.

"I'll bring you back something, okay?" she called. He smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah, just don't fall **_off_** of that thing, okay?"

"I **_won't!_** Bleeeeh!" Akari pulled her tongue out at him, waving. He waved back, and then called as an after-thought, "And try not to get yourselves lost, okay? With Akari's directions you'll need **_more_** than just luck!"

He dodged the plastic plates and cups Akari heaved at him and walked back to his car, turning to watch them driving off…

* * *

"Now, let's…try going right…? Or was it…?" Akari faltered, sinking to her knees at the back of the jeep. 

Ginny patted her on the head and stated, not unkindly, "Honey, I _think_ you got us lost." Acharne laughed and parked the car, also turning to Akari.

"Don't worry, Akari. It _happens._" she soothed her friend, alarmed when she saw how tearful she looked. Akari sniffed, relaxing gratefully into the hug Acharne gave her.

"Aa-chan, but-! Y-you **_need_** to be home tonight! Your **_flight_** is in the morning!" she wailed.

Acharne shook her head. "I don't even **_want_** to go, Akari. Really." Akari shook her head, feeling even worse.

"No, no! You **_do!_** Why else were your parents planning it?! They knew you wanted to go-!"

"But…now I...**_don't _**want to. Because…they wouldn't miss me, either way." Now Acharne was the one slumped in her seat. Ginny patted her arm, concerned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Acharne shook her head. "No, nothing. Forget it."

Akari could tell it **_was_** something though. She'd never seen Acharne like this…she was always happy and smiling, always taking care of her when _she_ was sad, and now…

Determined, she started saying Acharne's name to ask what was wrong, but a loud baying cut her short! A dog?! A dog barking and howling?!

'What the…**_Hell?_**" Ginny murmured. Akari suddenly felt cold all over, and vulnerable at the back of the vehicle. After all, it _was_ an open back! But she decided to be brave. She couldn't rely on her friends _all_ the time! She had to be useful, too!

She gripped her pendant tight on her fist. The familiar, cool metal 'R' in her hand made her feel safe. 'What…would _Riyuji-kun_ do? What would Riyuji-kun do, Akari?' she chided herself, shivering more from the cold now than fear.

Well, one thing was certain, she smiled slightly, peering into the now quiet forest they were parked near, he wouldn't just _sit _here, quivering like a coward, right? The howling had now stopped.

She gulped, feeling braver. It suddenly felt _really_ cold; the wind had started to pick up. Wrapping her arms around her bare shoulders, she looked back at Ginny and Acharne's doubtful looks. Had those dogs really gone? And _why_ were they barking in the first place?

Stepping gingerly off the side of the jeep, she looked around, shivering in the cool air. The sun had set, and night was on the way. The dogs had stopped barking all right but that didn't ease her thoughts…it was now quiet. _Too_ quiet.

She took a step forward, looking into the trees. This was a pretty thick forest. She couldn't see a thing…

"**_Akari!_**" Acharne's' frightened cry made her jump and she froze as she realised they were surrounded! Eyes glinted in the dark, all around them! Akari was frozen in fear! What **_were_** they going to do…?!

'Dogs! A **_pack_** of dogs!' she realised in horror as they stepped into the clearing toward them! Ginny and Acharne had come out of the jeep to save her, but now they were all surrounded…! Akari took one look into the glowing red eyes of the leader and started to tremble uncontrollably, her knees sinking to the ground…

'O-oh no…' Akari looked around fearfully, her scream stopping in her throat. '**_Help!!_**'

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

**A/N:-** Okay, we are in trouble, ne? This sure was a wordy one...; Stay tuned to the next one, okay Aa-chan? XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Aa-chan's Story:-'The Vampire Curse of the Sohmas'**

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-** I don't own the Fruits Basket fandom, sadly. This story is made up fiction.

Aa-chan (tolacharne) is a real person whom I've been given permission to use in my fic, so…(Of course I'm real, too, and so is my brother Zanza who turns up from time to time…XD)

* * *

'**The Vampire Curse of the Sohmas'**(Part 03) 

Akari, Acharne and Ginny held onto each other tightly as the pack of wild dogs closed in! What were they going to do now-?!

The leader who seemed to have singled Akari out as its first target gave a loud howling bay out to the ones behind it. Akari froze. Were they going to attack?!

She was separate from the other two, and didn't know how to defend herself. The dogs approached her, snarling viciously.

"Akari, don't just _sit_ there!" Ginny shouted at her, trying to come forward, but the dogs near her and Acharne growled menacingly, closing in so she couldn't move!

"Akari, **_run!_**" Acharne cried desperately. Akari shook in fear. What was she going to-?! Suddenly, the dog leapt at her with a loud bark!

Akari fell to the ground under its weight, mud splattering her clothes and face, the dog on top of her back! She could sense its teeth, sharp…on her neck…!!

Just then, a sudden loud rustling from the bushes distracted the dogs and the sound of a gunshot could be heard! Yelping in surprise, the dogs retreated away from the girls, barking uncertainly at the direction where the shots came from! Then they ran off, howling in fright!

Ginny and Acharne immediately ran to Akari who tried getting up from the ground shakily, feeling her neck where the dog had nipped her… She withdrew her hand. 'No blood?' she thought, surprised. 'I'm okay…?'

Acharne and Ginny hugged her tightly, glad that she was okay. "You _idiot_, Akari!" Ginny scolded her, noogying her head.

"Stay _with_ us next time! Don't try to be the _hero_, okay?!" Acharne chided her, stroking her hair back from her face. Akari nodded, crying a little. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she whispered quietly, hugging them both.

The dogs had run off, startled by the noise but now _someone_ had stepped out of the clearing in front of them.

Acharne squinted in the dark at them. _Who_…?! They moved into the light and she could see that it was a young man, a boy about _their_ age! He stepped toward them silently.

She could now see him clearly. He had dark hair, was tall and lean and his face was almost unreadable, but it was his eyes that intrigued her. They were of the most unusual shade of green…like emerald pools.

Without noticing what she was doing, she lifted her hand to his face almost. He spoke then, jerking her out of her dreamy state so she realised what she was about to do!

"Are you…hurt?" he asked of her, of them. Ginny shook her head, and Akari replied with an affirming "N-no! We're fine!" while Acharne stood there with her face flushed and her eyes lowered from embarrassment! Just what was she trying to do?!

He nodded, looking directly at her again as she lifted her head. She could see the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. She…was such an _idiot!_

"Come." He said simply to them. "You're all **_lost_** aren't you?" Acharne tried to pull herself together and act normally, so she stammered a "Yes, we are." after a mental consultation with her two friends by means of furtive glances.

* * *

He **_seemed_** trustworthy, after all he _had_ chased the dogs away from them, so why not? After all, they were only going to get **_more_** lost, wandering on the road in the dark, right? They needed a place to stay the night. Although it seemed risky to just trust a complete stranger, what choice did they really have? 

Ginny, as usual, was being levelheaded about the situation. In any case, she could always be counted on to be the 'guy' of the group. True, she was pretty laid-back and easy going, but also thought ahead about such matters like following a complete stranger into the woods.

'If he _tries_ anything, I'll just kick him in the crotch and we're all good.' she thought, nodding at Acharne quickly, staying just within step of the guy as he walked, just in case.

Acharne held Akari's hand as they walked, and she noticed as she glanced at her friend that she seemed to be in deep thought about something. Indeed, she kept clutching that pendant of hers so tight, Acharne felt it might break.

She squeezed Akari's hand, knowing that she was worrying about _her_, about not being of any use to them. She was always caught up in such strange notions.

'Oh, _Akari._' She smiled, coming slightly closer so her head touched hers slightly. Akari looked at her, surprised, and Acharne smiled at her.

'Don't worry.' She told her through her eyes. Akari smiled back at her and linked their arms to show her she was fine.

'Thank you, Aa-chan.' She thought.

* * *

They followed the mysterious boy to a house in the clearing. Ginny, Akari and Acharne all _felt_ something as they looked up at it. Why…did it look so _familiar?_ How could that be…? 

The boy stepped onto the wooden porch, and they took off their shoes before doing likewise. He knocked on the door, which slid open to reveal a man clad in a navy kimono, holding an open book in his hands, glasses perched on his nose.

Blinking a little in the sudden light, the girls' eyes didn't focus on him for a while, but they heard him say, "Welcome Home, Aki-kun." to their young guide.

Akari rubbed her eyes and looked up, her mouth opening to explain why they were intruding on this man's doorstep, but her words froze on her tongue. Ginny's mouth open and closed, gaping like a fish out of water, and Acharne blinked even more as she realised…!!

Akari gasped, Ginny swore loudly and Acharne shook her head and gaped as they all recognised him! He looked different standing here right _in front_ of them, but still it was-!!

"Holy _Crap!_ **_Shigure Sohma_**!!!" they all exclaimed loudly, pointing at the surprised author as he peered jovially at the three young women his nephew had brought to his door.

A sly smile on his face, he leaned against the door and said to the boy, "And **_who_** do we have here, Aki-kun?"

The boy turned to the three shocked girls with a look of mild surprise, but his eyes never changed. Acharne avoided looking at him despite herself. His gaze was much too piercing.

"You three…" he said quietly, the suspicion in his tone obvious no matter how well he concealed it. "How do _you_ know my uncle?"

**To be Continued…

* * *

**


	4. Chapter 4

'**The Vampire Curse of the Sohmas'**(Part 04) 

Acharne paced the floor of the room they were in, while Ginny poured some tea for them all to drink. Akari was getting changed out of her muddy, wet jeans and T-shirt into a plain, white kimono that Shigure had insisted she wear. Ginny rapped on the door of the bathroom a little.

"You _done_ yet, Akari?" she called. Akari's small, nervous voice came out from behind the door. "Y-you'll _laugh._" She said. "I'm not coming out."

Ginny slapped her forehead. "**_Whaaaaaat_**, you think we're gonna laugh at how _loose_ it is? Jeez, Akari! Come on out of there!"

Akari shook her head, inside the room. "No way." she said. "It just looks silly."

"I think you look fine, but maybe tie the obi a little better this time?" a voice offered. Akari whirled round and screamed at the sight she saw!

A **boy!!** A boy was hanging upside down outside the window, **_looking_** at her!! And…she was…!!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!** PEREVERT!!!" she screamed loudly, throwing bathroom utensils at the place where he was while trying to cover herself!! Ginny who had leapt back from the door at her scream, now _demanded_ to be let in and see what was _wrong_ with her!

Akari opened the door, leaping at Ginny, and sobbing onto her shoulders! Acharne came onto the landing too, upon hearing Akari's screams and Ginny's confused yells.

Ginny patted Akari's head awkwardly, not knowing what on **_earth_** she was babbling about between her sobs. Acharne shook her head and exchanged tired glances with her. What had happened _now_…?

* * *

"Akari, are you _sure?_" Acharne asked of her as they sat downstairs in the living room, snuggled into the blanket of the kotatsu. Akari nodded, her face red still from the embarrassment. 

Ginny proceeded to lighten the mood in the usual manner, by _teasing_ her. "So…was he _hot_, is that why you're so ashamed Akari?" she grinned at her. Akari immediately shook her head violently, while squealing, "**_No, no, no!!_** That…_isn't it_, I…!! No, no, **no!!**"

Ginny chuckled while Acharne sighed, stopping Akari's head from moving with her hand resting on top of it. "She's only messing with your head, Akari." She smiled as she watched her breathe calmly now.

Ginny patted her head apologising now too, "Sorry, sorry." Akari looked up at her. "You're just so fun to _tease_, Akari."

Akari smiled, nodding. "Yeah, so I've heard… Ha ha ha." She laughed a little, and then remarked bravely to lighten the mood, "And yes, he _was_ pretty good-looking Ginny."

Ginny hooted loudly, laughing out loud now, and Acharne raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow, so you're _cheating _on Riyuji then?" she accused, poking her friend playfully.

Akari blushed again, but didn't spaz this time. She simply shook her head, smiling, and said, calm but firm, "No. Not at all."

Acharne smiled, glad she was back to normal, but wondered who it could have been…? Ginny was already plotting how to _severely injure_ the guy should he make another appearance, for peeking at Akari in the first place!

Akari simply smiled, drinking her tea happily. She felt really lucky to have such wonderful friends…

* * *

Shigure had returned from an outing with Aki, to get the jeep away from the woods. It wouldn't start at first so they had to push it a little along so they could see better what was wrong with it in the light. 

When they'd arrived back, Aki had come in to inform the girls on what had happened. It turned out it had run out of petrol from a leak, so they would have to go to town tomorrow to get more and to service it.

Akari and Ginny groaned unhappily at the state it was in… Acharne's birthday present looked like it had had gone up and over a mudslide. Mud was splattered all down and along its sides… and bits of debris hung off the edges too. They cleaned it up as best they could right there and then, getting hot water and detergent from Shigure who seemed to be enjoying watching them while they worked.

Akari kept on having to roll up her sleeves; they were too big for her, being _his _kimono after all. He smirked, coming up behind her after she struggled for a tenth time to roll them up and out of the way, slipping a long thin string around her waist and over her shoulders to hold the material up for her at the back.

Akari blushed and thanked him. Shigure merely smiled, but as he leaned forward to tap her nose with his hand, Aki threw a sponge in his face! Ginny nodded at the boy approvingly, putting down the bucket she was about to lunge at him, too. She didn't like the way Shigure kept _harping_ on Akari either, and she was way too innocent to notice anyway! Or so they thought…

Akari actually knew what Shigure was about; having read _that_ much into him at least, but just didn't want to be rude about it. Besides they had _bigger_ problems right now, then her getting _checked out_ by a perverted author… Just _how_ much would the servicing cost anyway? She hoped they had enough on them…

* * *

When the jeep was reasonably clean, it was getting colder outside and they all started to shiver. Shigure called for them at the door to come in, and the girls relented, following Aki inside. 

"Truthfully, I would rather have _stayed_ and given you three _lovely_ ladies some _company_, but-!" Aki whacked his head hard at that point, and Shigure whimpered with 'teary' eyes to Akari (who he had already figured out was the most naïve and trusting one of the bunch) so that she looked at him with pity and poured him a cup of tea.

"Here, Shigure-san." She said, bringing it to him as Aki withdrew from his side to sit beside Acharne (!) on the floor. "Oh! And thanks for the _kimono_, too." She smiled, and then looked away.

"Akari-chan? Oh…may I call you that?" Shigure's voice, low and sweet, spoke near her turned ear. Akari's head snapped back to him, blushing to her roots. "Ahm, uh, yes! Yes, of course you can!" Shigure just smiled, and thanked her. Akari smiled back, her blush not fading one bit.

Ginny rolled her eyes at this. 'Poor Akari. She really _is_… like Tohru.' Acharne meanwhile was trying to avoid looking at Aki for no reason and was freaking out by how close he was sitting next to her, although, she thought sadly, it wasn't like he had much _choice_ since they were on the floor of the kotatsu and all…

Ginny observed how uncomfortable her other friend was and smiled to herself. 'Those two…are so funny.' Instead she faced Shigure from the floor directly and asked him, "So? What should we do about all this?"

Shigure blinked at her bluntness and said quickly, before Aki could speak, "_Of course_ you must stay _here_ with us until we can get you home!"

Aki stood up, looking at the three. "But…won't your _parents_ worry?"

Acharne felt a pang in her chest and told him, "No, they wouldn't." looking at him directly for the first time. He seemed to search her eyes for a moment then looked back at Shigure again.

"So they'll stay here?" he asked him. Shigure nodded enthusiastically, already imagining dressing them in cute maid outfits at Ayame's store, and bringing his three new 'wives' to drop in at Hatori's house for a visit, too!

Akari said it first, "Thank you both. You've been a great help." Ginny and Acharne both nodded, smiling. "Yeah, really. Thanks."

Shigure nodded, waving their thanks away graciously. "You're _most_ welcome here, for as long as you wish."

"But you may wish to contact _someone_ and let them know where you are." Aki said matter-of-factly. Acharne nodded, and said they would. Aki looked at her, and smiled.

A small one, but it was a smile…and Acharne almost felt sad when he did so. It was such a…lonely, distant smile. What had happened to this boy?

They went to bed soon after that, a big bedroom on the second floor with a large bed, big enough for three people easily. Ginny had a suspicion this was _Tohru's_ old room, and her bed.

"But…why is it still _here?_" she wondered, glancing at the other two as they sat on it, facing her on the left side nearer the window.

"M-maybe she and Kyo have gone already?" Akari wondered. Acharne shook her head. "No, guys…I don't think this is the Furuba _we_ know."

The other two girls looked at her in shocked silence. "Whatcha _talking _about, Acharne?" Ginny asked first. Acharne got out of bed and started pacing. "Well, we don't know because…they aren't here, but…then where is Yuki?"

"His…apartment?" Akari offered, referring to the place Yuki had supposedly moved to to be near his College of preference. Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I agree." She said.

"In any case, where did this _Aki_ guy come from?" Acharne wondered aloud. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, nudging Akari beside her knowingly. "Don't _worry_, whatever the reason, I'm sure he's _single_ Acharne!" she smiled craftily. Acharne blushed at this and threw a pillow at Ginny's face, crying, "Shut it! It _isn't_ like that!"

Ginny grinned at her and Akari joined in now, slyly adding a "_Suuuuure_ it isn't!" to Acharne's embarrassed state. Acharne just denied it again and climbed into bed to sleep, ignoring them.

As they settled into bed, each girl was in her own thoughts.

'I wonder if we'll get to see Hatori-san? And the others, too?' Akari wondered, knowing that Ginny secretly hoped to see the Dragon too. 'And…I wonder if everyone else is worried about us? I left a message for _home_, but then ran out of charge for my cell so I couldn't call anyone else…'

She thought of the rest of her friends and of Zanza. She'd rather be home, really. This was all too weird. She wanted to see everyone.

'Riyuji-kun…' she held her pendant in her hand tight, how many times had she done this today? 'I'd rather face Entity's _insanity_ than be here, even,' she thought, smiling slightly. Imagining cheese and _god-knows-what-else_ in her hair soon made her forget _that_ thought though!!

She didn't know why, but…she was _worried._ What Acharne had said made some _sense_, yes, but they had to figure it out… Exactly what time _were_ they in in Fruits Basket? Was the story even the _same?_ And _who_ was Aki-kun, and that pervert-guy who she saw? …What was _their_ part in all of this?

'I hope I get to see Hatori. Lemme see Hatori, God, I'm _begging _ya!' Ginny prayed on a whim of desire and then got serious again. 'Still…this is all pretty _weird_… I wonder what's going to happen?'

She reached under the covers and held Akari's hand in hers. Akari did likewise with Acharne's too. Ginny smiled, turning in the dark, knowing her two friends were thinking the same things she was.

'We're in this _together_, no matter what… So, we'll be _okay._' With this thought, Acharne closed her yes and slept soundly.

But what the three of them didn't notice were the shadows on the walls opposite them…from outside the window…

Three shadows watched them as they had been talking and as they finally slept, withdrawing only to go and report their findings to the one who had sent them…

Outside, Aki sat up on the roof, the wind blowing his hair around his face. Something was beginning to stir. He put a hand to his heart, clenching the fabric of his thin, white shirt, the searing pain starting…

'They…are in _danger_ here.' He realised. 'They have to _leave._ Before _they_ come back for them.'

**To be Continued…**

* * *

The plot is thickening now, huh? 

**Next few chapters:-** Aki takes our three heroines on an outing and then they get separated?!

Who does Akari run into in town and why call Riyuji and Entity about it?!

Ginny gets caught up in a shoplifting incident, and earns an unlikely new friend into the bargain!

And what does Aki mean by they are in 'danger', Acharne wonders as she gets stuck with him alone…?!


	5. Chapter 5

'**The Vampire Curse of the Sohmas'**(Part 05) 

"Hey, guys?" Ginny asked the two over breakfast the next morning, "Did you…feel anything last night?"

Akari looked up from the plate of eggs and toast placed in front of her by Acharne. Acharne sat beside her and looked across at Ginny quizzically. They were alone in the house except for Aki who was in the next room. Ginny continued, "Well…I felt like…someone came into us when we were sleeping, but…" 'When I opened my eyes, there was no one…but it happened a few times…'

Akari shook her head. "No, I-I didn't, Ginny. You, Aa-chan?" she enquired of Acharne. She shook her head 'no' too, and before they could say anything else, Aki had come in the room.

He looked at the three girls for a moment, and then turned to go sit in the corner. He didn't say a word except, "When you're all ready, we'll go." Acharne thought he looked quite pale. Was he okay?

He really _was_ very handsome… Today he was wearing a white pullover shirt with black pants. Around his neck was a long, silver chain, similar to Akari's but she couldn't see the end of it. Realising she was staring at him she blushed again, looking away.

Ginny noticed but didn't say anything. Instead she nudged Akari, nodding meaningfully at Acharne. Akari smiled.

'Aa-chan…' she thought happily, glad for her. 'He's good for you, I think. I dunno why I think so, but…he is.'

"WOW!! This place is _huge!_" Akari gasped as she stepped out of the bus they'd taken into town. The place was so pretty and big! There were many shops and buildings, people chatting loudly… This was a very comfortable, somewhat normal atmosphere and she felt relieved despite herself.

Ginny patted her head saying, "Calm _down_, girl. We're here to do _business_, not to shop." Akari's smile faded away as she remembered. Then Aki spoke. "It's all right, you can go shopping if you want. I'll take the jeep for you."

Akari whirled round staring at him, and Ginny raised an eyebrow in surprise. Acharne glanced at him, unsure. "Are you sure you're okay to? Maybe one of us should-"

"Yeah, maybe you _should_ go with him, Acharne! Great idea!" Ginny butted in, pushing her towards him. Acharne flushed red in embarrassment and stammered a 'no', but Akari also joined in and told Aki "Yes, Aki-kun! _You_ both go, and we'll meet soon, okay?"

Aki looked at Acharne and nodded. "All right. If you want to." Acharne just nodded, she couldn't speak. Akari and Ginny both handed over the money they thought she'd need for the servicing and repair. And with that, Aki and Acharne made their way to the Garage where Shigure had already transported the jeep by tow-truck beforehand.

Akari and Ginny split up, agreeing not to wonder _too_ far and to meet back where they started (near a fountain in the middle of the Square) in about three hours. By then the jeep would be fine too.

* * *

Acharne followed Aki quietly, wondering how on _earth _she got stuck with him like this? 'Oh yeah, because my two _so-called_ friends have the completely wrong end of the-!" 

"_Oh!!_" she ran into Aki's back from behind as he suddenly stopped. She apologised and looked around at him to ask why he had stopped. He didn't speak for a bit, then held his hand out to her. Acharne looked at him, confused. 'A **fist?** What is this? A _fighting pose?_' She timidly touched his fist with hers, but he shook his head.

"Hand." He said. She realised he wanted her to hold out her hand. She opened them both, and he dropped something in it. 'A…_bracelet?_' Acharne wondered, now even more confused. It was a small, silver chain with a single fanged tooth object dangling from it. Even though it was very pretty, it looked almost sinister to her for some reason…

"_Why_ are you…?" she began but he turned from her again and walked off. She followed him, asking again, "Why did you give me this? Aki-san?"

"Because…I don't want you hurt." He told her. She stared at his back. 'What…?' He turned to her again, his hand reaching to touch her face. "You are all in _danger._"

"**What?!!**" Acharne's mind was almost reeling in confusion now as well as panic. What did he mean? _Why_ were they in danger?! From **who**…or **what?!**

"_Who_…?" she stammered, backing away from him in fear. "Who _are_ you? Are you a Sohma? Are you a…**_Juunishi?_**" Aki twitched at this question and his eyes seemed to glow ominously in a green light…

"So, you do know of the **Secret?**" he asked her. Acharne nodded, explaining, "Where we're from, uhm…the Sohma Family is a cursed family whose members turn into the animals of the zodiac when hugged by a member of the opposite sex and-"

Aki shook his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. "It's…not so simple as that for me…" he told her quietly.

"You see, I'm a distant relative of the Juunishi members of the zodiac, so I know of them, but…my _branch_ of the family has a slightly different Curse…"

He looked at Acharne, his face now expressionless. She waited for him to tell her.

"We…are _Vampires._" He said quietly.

* * *

Akari was having a _great_ time, looking at all the beautiful things in shops, eating all the different foods, so much so that she almost completely _forgot_ the bad feeling she'd been having about this situation they were in. Now, as she sat taking a break in front of a shop, contemplating on what to buy, she sighed. She hoped Acharne was doing okay. 

Getting up, she decided to go and buy the delicious meat platter that was on display on the menu of the shop. If there was one thing Akari loved to eat, it was meat! She hoped Shigure would let her use his kitchen so she could cook them a 'Thank You' dinner before they left!!

She paid for the platter, and went outside again. A few minutes later, as she sat eating an ice cream cone, a loud shriek came form behind her in the shops direction!

"**Nooooooooo!!** Shou, what'll we _dooooo?!_ It's gone, it's **gone!!**" a girls' voice was crying in outrage!

Akari got up to see what the commotion was. Had someone lost their handbag or something? As she approached the shop again, she blinked wide-eyed at the backs of the two young teens. The girl was angry all right and seemed to be…uhm…_strangling _the guy! Akari wondered what was wrong!

"Now, now, it's _okay!_ I'll go ask for some from the **other** store for you." The boy said, trying to calm the girl (who Akari supposed was his girlfriend) down a little. She shook her head stubbornly.

"No, _no!_ I wanted _that_ one!" she gestured wildly. "The **Mega Meaty Munchables!!**" Akari gasped, snapping her fingers at this!

"**Oh!** Uhm…I'm sorry! **I** bought the last one!" she called at them. The girl and boy whirled round, staring at her. Akari almost fainted as she stared right back at them…and **_recognised_** them!!

'Oh my **God**…' she pointed a shaking hand at the two, not believing it. Real life was different but…it was definitely t**_hem!! _**The love for meat, the indifference of distress, the black hair and brown eyes, the curious glance and mischievous eyes…

"**_Manabe-kun _**and**_ Komaki-san?!!?_**" she cried. Manabe raised an eyebrow at the girl and Komaki stared at her.

"Umm, have we _met?_" she asked of Akari, a little confused.

Akari shook her head violently. "**Ah…!** No, **no!** B-but…I know _you!_ I mean, well…**Omigod**, wow!! This is such a-!"

Manabe grinned at her. "Hnn? I wasn't aware that I was a celebrity like Yun-yun is. This is a nice surprise."

"**Ahm**…! **_Pl-please!_**" she thrust the basket at Komaki, bowing deeply. "Please accept it! You wanted this right?"

Komaki gasped at the parcel Akari had brought out and thanked her profusely, tears streaming from her eyes! "Meat, meat! Oh, glorious meaty **MEAT!!!**" she cried, as Manabe yawned stretching his arms above his head, bored already.

Akari smiled, despite herself. Yeah, this was **Manabe** all right.

When Akari refused to accept money, Komaki demanded that she **_buy_** her something in return and dragged her and an amused Manabe off to the shops.

* * *

Eventually, they ended up making Akari choose a T-shirt with a dragon on it, with the Kanji 'Ryu' down the right sleeve as long as they let her pay halfway, too. 

Upon questioning for who it was for, Akari smiled and said, "Well, in a way it's kind of for _you_, Manabe-kun. Someone _like_ you, to be more precise."

Manabe raised an eyebrow so she explained about Riyuji, and Entity too. He burst out laughing upon hearing he had a fan club himself, pulling out his cell to call and tell all his friends!

Akari felt like jumping up and down, screaming and yelling in happiness. But _most_ of all…!

'I **GOTTA** tell Riyuji-kun about this!' she thought excitedly!

Just then, her cell phone started ringing! Scrambling for it, she answered it. **Ah!!**

"**ENTITYYYYYYY!!**" she squealed loudly! Said guy held the phone at arms length away from his ear, and then spoke through the babble coming out of her mouth.

"**Gawds**, Aka-chin! What is _with_ you? It's _me_, not Yuj! Chill!"

"I know, I _know!_ But-but-!! Entity, you'll never _guess_ what happened to me and Ginny and Acharne!"

Manabe and Komaki watched her amused. This girl was such a spaz! 'She's _just_ like Honda-san,' Manabe thought to himself.

"Yeah, I know. The whole _gang_ knows. What kinda messed up version of Shigure did you guys find?! _You're _the one in need of help here, Red-chin!"

"Entity! Be serious!" she pouted, wanting him to listen to what she had to tell him!

"I _am_ being serious, man! Ah! Yuj wants to talk to ya. One sec." She heard some scuffling in the background then heard Riyuji's calm and controlled "Hey, Akari." on the line.

"Riyuji-kun, you won't believe-!" she started to squeal but he cut her off with a "_Wait _a second, Akari!"

"What, Riyuji-kun?! I _really_ need to-!" "Did you guys…_really_ meet Shigure Sohma? Are you _sure_ you're not hallucinating? This is a pretty weird thing to believe in you know."

"I think it's about as _believable_ as one being turned into a **Cat** and having his body switched with a deceased friend's _spirit_, Riyuji-kun. Somewhere along those lines at least."

Riyuji shrugged on the other end, admitting, "You're right. So? It's really him?"

"Yes! But I _need_ to tell you-!" she said impatiently. "Riyuji-kun, today I went to town and guess who I ran into?!

Riyuji smiled, drinking his bottle of Aquarius slowly. "Who, Kyo?"

"No, no! **_Ah!_** I _hope_ I do, but…! No, no! _Guess!!_ Someone **_you_** would want to meet!"

"Urr…Rin?" Riyuji teased her.

Akari immediately started to panic! "Eh..?! **EH?!** Wh-why Rin?!" she demanded of him.

Entity called from behind Riyuji, "Why ever not, Aka-chin? What are _you_ going to do with Yuj, huh?"

"Shut **up** Entity!" Akari yelled. Manabe, by this time was in tears of mirth. What was going on here?

"Ah….I'm sorry, Manabe-kun, _they're_ just being-" "Hold on a **_second!!_** **MANABE?!!**" Riyuji and Entity's shocked yells resounded in Akari's ears so _she_ was the one holding the phone away now!

"**Ha ha ha ha!!** Wow, I haven't laughed so hard in _ages!_" Manabe grinned, patting Akari's head.

"You're _cute_, Aka-chin." he told her. She blushed almost dropping the phone. Suddenly that nickname didn't seem all that _bad_ anymore…

"Akari!! Akari, you still there?!" Entity called on the other end, forgetting himself to the point of using her actual name. Manabe took the cell from Akari's hand and answered him. "Uh, yeah she's here. But Aka-chin is kind of frozen _stiff_ from being touched by my divine greatness. So. Who are _you_, my loyal fans?"

Akari didn't hear any of the conversation, having withdrawn and sat down next to Komaki, but she could tell that her two friends were having a great time with their favourite 'idol'…

**To be Continued…**

* * *

Ah ha ha! Another chapter done! XD! 

So…things are…not falling into place at all are they…? ;;; I'm sorry for the slowness…

I hope I've made this fic funny as well as story like tho'…

Please stay tuned, we've yet to see what becomes of Ginny, and what will happen between Aa-chan and the Vampire…XXDD


	6. Chapter 6

'**The Vampire Curse of the Sohmas'**(Part 06) 

Ginny sighed, yawning leisurely. It was such a _nice_ day; she wished she could just lie under the sun in a garden somewhere. So _what_ was she doing in a shop, staring at little flower bracelets?

She smiled picking a cute red and orange one off the rack. 'Akari would _love_ this. She'd take it like Kyo's bracelet.' She paid for it and was turning to go when someone crashed into her from behind so the fell sprawling onto the floor on her knees, the bracelet slipping from her hands.

The person crushed the bracelet under his feet as he ran out of the store and the shopkeeper yelled after him! "Stop! Stop, you thief!" Ginny stared at the brushed beads on the floor, anger filling her senses. That…**basd!!** She ran out of the shop, sprinting after the guy! She was going to make him _pay _for that!

She chased him down the street and all the way down an alley! Where the Hell was he going-?!

"_Stop_, you!" she yelled after him, realising he was about her age, maybe older. And by God, was he fast!! "You'll pay for that!"

She lost sight of him as he turned a corner and couldn't see him running when she turned herself! Where did he go now?!

She looked around the dirty back street she'd landed in. There was a wire-mesh gate in front of her. 'Maybe he **scaled** it? Nah, too high.'

But what was this? She noticed a small wooden gate on the far left, which had one side broken off. There was a run-down little house here. But it...had flowers growing in the garden. Did someone live here?

Stepping through, she heard laughing from somewhere ahead of her. She walked forward, turning another corner and gasped. It was the _shoplifter!_ And…

'A **girl**…?' A little girl, only about 8 years old, and she was holding up in her hands the stuff he'd stolen. A teddy bear, a few bracelets and a doll. The boy avoided Ginny's eyes, but the one look of desperation he shot at her was enough to make her realise she should keep quiet about it.

Ginny came forward slowly. She sure was a _cute _girl. Was she his sister? She disturbed some metal pipes that had been discarded on the floor so a clanging noise was heard.

The girl whirled towards the noise crying fearfully, "Wh-who is it, Kazue Onii-chan?" Ginny looked at the boy and back at the girl confused.

The boy, Kazue, put his arms around the little girl quietening her down. "Don't worry, Meru. It's okay."

Ginny nodded coming closer, leaning down in front of the girl. She gasped when she saw her eyes. They were…

'She's…**blind?**' she realised, looking up at Kazue. He nodded at the question in her eyes. She realised that he'd stolen the things for her, his blind little sister, and felt touched…

"Hey. I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you, Meru-chan." She said, holding the girls hands. Meru looked up at where she thought her face was, smiling. "Hello…Ginny Nee-chan."

'Awwww! She's so _cute!_' Ginny melted. Meru's hands reached up towards her, and she knelt down so she could touch her face. She explored her face, finding her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. She was so sweet!

"Nee-chan, are you…Kazue Onii-chan's _girlfriend?_ Are you?" Ginny glanced at the boy, who was sitting down a little away from the two bonding girls, not a trace of a blush at the question on her cheeks.

"Hell _no!_" she laughed, squeezing Meru's fingers. "I'm _way_ out of his league, and he's _so_ not my type. Sorry, Meru-chan."

"Oi! You saying I'm _ugly?!_" Kazue called out from behind her. Ginny looked up at him, standing over her and smiled.

"Yeah, so?" she retorted sizing him up. She knew he wasn't going to fight her, he didn't seem like such a bad guy anymore. And he was pretty good-looking, considering his ripped clothing and dishevelled hair form running. He had green eyes, almost exactly like Aki's, and black hair.

She smiled at him. "Hey, you know? You're _okay looking._" He blushed at this, and looked away. Ginny blinked. He was _embarrassed…?_

'Whoa…' she thought. 'Akari and Acharne are probably right. Maybe I _am_ a little too blunt?'

"Hey." Kazue glanced back at her, smiling slightly. "You're not too bad yourself." Ginny raised an eyebrow at his boldness and then laughed. His smile grew wider, her cheerfulness effected him somehow, and he couldn't help himself.

They went back to playing with Meru who asked Ginny about herself and how she knew Kazue. Ginny had to be careful to keep it a secret.

Kazue's look told her that he didn't want his little sister to know any of _that._ She wondered _why_ he was stealing though?

Ginny stood up again, and turned to go. Kazue called behind her, Meru having gone back inside the house. "Wait a sec!"

She turned to him. He stopped in front of her. Ginny nodded at him, "What? You think I'm going to call the _cops_ or something?"

He merely looked at her. Then he smiled. "No, I don't think that. Thanks. For not telling her that I…you know."

"Why would I? It's none of my business." She smiled at him. "But…you still _shouldn't_, you know…" she said quietly. He looked at her angrily.

"But how _else_ can I get her things? We're poor! We haven't got parents and we live here alone because we ran away from our other relatives! My other two brothers…I've no idea where they are, either. _I'm_ the one who has to take care of her! _You_ don't know what our life is _like!_"

"Calm down, you! No need to shout." Ginny retorted sharply. Kazue shut up. Ginny sighed. "Look, Kazue. I _don't_ know what your life is like, you're right. And maybe I am being a little pushy, overbearing and nosey to you for saying this but…you need to cope some _other _way. Don't steal anymore, okay?"

He didn't look at her, and she could tell he was ashamed and embarrassed at being lectured. She reached out, lightly touching his arm. He looked down at her, reaching to hold her hand, much to her surprise. And then he nodded.

"I know. You're right, Ginny." He said quietly. "Thanks." She smiled at him, and then realised her hand was still in his and made to move it away. He let go of it slowly.

'Okay, _that _was awkward.' She thought to herself. She didn't think anything much of it though, why get all worked up? She wasn't a spazzing type of girl who would blush up a storm and dramatically _faint_ if a good-looking guy suddenly held her hand.

'Knowing Akari, if this ever happened to _her_…' she chuckled, imagining her reaction so that Kazue looked at her in surprise. She shook her head at him and told him not to worry about it. He nodded, smiling at her again. 'He has a nice smile, though…' she thought fairly.

She held out the money she had on her. "Here. Take it, Kazue."

He looked at her. She shook her head at his glare. '_Man_, he's touchy! Talk about a change in _attitude!_ First you flirt with me, then you smile, and **now**…?! What's with the death glare?!'

Realising he was probably angry because he saw it as charity, she explained, "This _isn't _pity. Now that I know you didn't steal for _wrong_ or just for _yourself_, I'm okay about it."

Kazue relaxed again. "Thanks. But I can't take it. I'll…be fine." He started to walk away again, and she watched him go. Then he turned back and said, "You're a _strange_ one, you know. I've never met anyone like you."

Ginny smiled at him. "Well, I am _**unique** _after all," she told him. "Are you gonna be okay then?"

Kazue nodded. "Yeah. I'll get a job and quit stealing. It may be hard, but you're right. I should try."

She walked out of the alley to go back, and then he called her again. "Hey!" She turned to him. "Come see us again sometime, okay?" he invited her. "_I'd…_like that, too." He blushed, but didn't look away.

'Did he just…?' Ginny couldn't stop the surprise form showing on her face. 'Whoa…he's a fast one.'

"Catch it!" he threw something at her. It was the same bracelet he'd broken. She waved at him in thanks and left. She hoped they would be okay, and made a mental note to go back and see that girl again sometime…

She didn't notice Kazue watching her still as she walked away…

* * *

Akari walked to the fountain in the Square and found Ginny there, waiting. She loved her gift and reacted just as Ginny had expected. "It looks just like _Kyo-kun's_ beads did, Ginny! So cool!" She had something for her and Acharne too! 

"Aww, so **cute** Akari!" Ginny smiled at the miniature Dragon figurine Akari had gotten for her. She promptly named it 'Hatori'.

Upon hearing about Akari's run-in with Manabe and Komaki as well as the phone conversation between Riyuji, Entity and Manabe, Ginny was laughing loudly again soon enough!

Akari wanted to go see Meru and Kazue too, and when Ginny said she wanted to go back too, wondered if she had some feelings for Kazue? Ginny denied it outright saying Akari read **_way_** too much shojo manga!

Although, admittedly, she _did_ think Kazue was an interesting guy, and she _did _want to get to know him better, but that was all it was! Akari just smiled at her knowingly.

They sat there, chatting for a while and then began to wonder what was keeping Acharne and Aki. Despite Ginny's thoughts on them going to have a private date after fixing the jeep, Akari was worried. Wouldn't Acharne have _called_ or something if she was going to be late?

* * *

Eventually, they went to the Garage to see for themselves and found a shocking sight! There was chaos there. Police were everywhere and they were forbidden to approach and ask questions. The place was trashed! The windows were broken in, the petrol pumps dismantled and thrown about, heavy black smoke from an explosion making the air thick with the smell of burning rubber. What had happened here?! 

Ginny tried to look over the crowd of people around her and Akari tried to push through to see a little better too, but to no avail. A voice called to Akari from her far right, "Aka-chin!!"

She turned in recognition crying "Manabe-kun?!" he came up to her, his jeans stained and smeared with black and…

"**Blood!** Hey, you're _hurt!_" Ginny cried coming up to them. She stared at him for a moment then realised _who_ it actually was and swore loudly! Manabe raised an eyebrow at her and grinned at Akari. "Wow, what a **foul **mouth, huh?" Akari wasn't in the mood to laugh; she was more worried about his injury!

She made him sit down and rest first, then asked if he knew about any of this? Manabe shook his head. "All I've heard is that a bunch of guys came, trashed the place and…I _think_ they kidnapped a girl."

Ginny twitched at this and stared at Akari, fearing the worst! What if it was-?!

"**Ginny, Akari?!**" Shigure was there now! He pushed through the crowd towards the two girls and promptly hugged Akari tight!

"I'm so **_glad_** you're all right!" he sighed happily into her hair. Akari immediately spazzed, and stammered, "Uhm…Sh-Shigure-san?! L-let **_go_**, please!!" He let go of her reluctantly.

"Why, Akari-chan? You don't _like_ me anymore?" he whined. Ginny grabbed Akari away from him, controlling her sudden urge to violently _smack_ Shigure, barely.

"When did she **_ever_** like you ya perv?!" Ginny yelled at him! "Do you know what happened here or not?!"

Manabe patted Akari's head and shook his at Shigure. "You just don't **learn** do you? Aka-chin…can't take such _attention_ from you is all. She's **shy**."

"M-_Manabe-kun_…**uhm**…?!!" Akari stuttered again, now getting more worked up.

"Yes, yes. Quite so. I _completely _understand, Akari-chan!" Shigure chuckled. Akari held her head in her hands, appealing desperately to Manabe to take it back!

Manabe just smiled and said, "Aww, Akari _mad?_"

Ginny had had just about enough by now and snapped, "Look here, you idiotic author!!" she grabbed Shigure's kimono front and pulled hard! "Tell us what **_happened_** to Acharne! We know you know!!"

Shigure opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another voice. "You're wasting your time with this idiot."

Manabe let out a surprised cry which made Akari and Ginny look round too. "**_Yun-yun!_**"

They both stared at the speaker. There were three people there. One, the one who had spoken, had vibrant orange hair that looked like his head was on fire. He wore a T-shirt with long sleeves and jeans. Another had on a white, button down shirt with a collar and black pants. His hair was silver and he had bangs. And the third had the most unusual hair of the lot, white _and_ black at the roots. Only _he_ was more dressed for _clubbing._

"OH MY **GOOOOOOOOD!!**" Akari screamed! She couldn't help it!! This was just so unbelievable!

"It-it's…**_Ginny_**, **it's**…!!" she held onto her friend shakily, as she gaped and then swore loudly as she recognised the three young men too.

Manabe was deeply amused. "Well, seems you're a fan of Yun-yun and his cousins _too_, huh? That's _cheating_ Aka-chin. Tsk, tsk!"

Akari burst into tears. She couldn't help it! It was…**Kyo!** Kyo, Yuki and Haru! She couldn't believe it!

Kyo raised a surprised eyebrow at the sobbing girl and turned to Yuki "Uh…what'll we do?" he asked of him. Yuki rolled his eyes at him saying, "You have absolutely **_no _**tact whatsoever, Stupid."

Yuki stepped forward to Akari, who almost stumbled over in shock at his closeness!

"We apologise. We didn't mean to scare you. Forgive us." he said quietly, bowing slightly.

Akari shook her head hard, stammering a "N-no, _no!_ Y-you did-**_didn't_** at all! Ah, uh, uhm-! Pl-please don't bow! I'm **fine**, really! I-I just-**_uhm_**…that is…!"

"Wow, she's _just_ like Honda-san!" Haru remarked smiling at her. Akari blushed. 'Oh my God….'

She sniffed, accepting the handkerchief Ginny held out to her. Kyo looked at her, bewildered at her tears. What had he done…?

Akari noticed him looking at her and, although her blush deepened so much that she radiated heat from her face now, she managed a small smile. Kyo blinked at this, but smiled back at her, still a little confused but okay.

Ginny who had regained her composure almost as quickly as she had lost it, now spoke.

"Why…are _you_ guys here? Do _you_ know where our friend Acharne is?" Kyo exchanged glances with Haru and Yuki. He nodded at them.

"Yeah, we know where she is. But…you don't want to go there." he told them quietly. Akari and Ginny stared at him, shocked!

"What…?! But **why?!**" they asked of him. "Acharne is-she's our _friend!_ We have to go **_get_** her-!"

Kyo shook his head. "Out of the question. The Outer Branch has taken her. The Vampires."

'**_Vampires_**…?!'

What was going **_on_** here?!

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Akari:-** … 

**Ginny:-** nudges her Akari, relax. Don't spaz, girl.

**Akari:-** YAY!! **KYOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Ginny:-** covers ears Jeeeeeeez!

**Manabe:-** raises eyebrow Oh ho ho, Aka-chin! What's this I hear? You're into **_Ikemen Orange?!_**

**Kyo:-** …I have no idea what's happening here, nor do I wanna know! walks off

**Akari:-** gasps But-! But, Ginny! Is this-is it…_cheating?!_

**Ginny:-** grins Uhm…_yes?_

**Akari:-** **Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!** No, no, no!! Oh, _no!!_

**Manabe:-** Tsk, tsk, Aka-chin. shakes head at her Yuji will **not** be happy.

**Akari:-** He wouldn't care actually…and anyways it's not like I'm even…_doing_ anything anyways…

**Ginny:-** slyly With Kyon you mean?

**Akari:-** AHHH, GINNY! ST-_STOP IT!!_

**Ginny and Manabe:-** **_You were imagining weird things weren't you?_**

**Akari:-** No I was **NOT!!** _I wasn't, I wasn't!_ pants heavily

**Katchan:-** Akari. _I_ know you love Riyuji most anyways. pats So don't worry, okay?

**Akari:-** Okay…**HEY!** KATCHAN, HOW'D _YOU_ GET HERE?! And no I do NOT!! ////// ;;

**Katchan:-** I overheard that Akari was being teased so how could I _not_ be here? To **join in** that is…laughs

**Akari:-** Waaaaaaaaah! T.T


End file.
